1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wearable devices, and their associated methods of use, that control one or more building elements or systems, and more particularly to wearable devices, and their associated methods of use, that communicate with building gateway control system to control one or more internal or external building systems or appliances, hereafter (“Controllable Devices”).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use remote controls to control the operation of Controllable Devices. Furthermore, it is known to provide remote controls with macro command capabilities where one or more user selected control commands can be transmitted to one or more Controllable Devices in response to activation of a single remote control key. In one system, remote control with programming allows a user to define a sequence of operations that the remote control performs in response to activation of a macro key on the remote control. The user defines the sequence of operations by placing the remote control into a macro definition mode and, thereafter, activating one or more keys on the remote control. When the macro key is subsequently activated, the remote control will perform the operations that have been assigned to the one or more keys that were activated during the macro definition mode. The operations performed by the remote control in response to activation of the macro key can include sending control commands to one or more Controllable Devices for the purpose of controlling the operation of the Controllable Devices.
It is also known to use macro commands to control the operation of Controllable Devices within an integrated control network. For example, a system can be provided for integrating existing Controllable Devices, such as audio/video, heating and cooling, security, lighting, and other voltage products, into a control network. The integrated control network can be programmed to include “house macros” that allows multiple control commands to be issued to one or more Controllable Devices attached to the network. The house macro control commands are issued to the Controllable Devices in response to the activation of smart switches that are connected to the integrated control network.
To communicate control commands within the integrated control network, all of the products connected to the integrated control network must be capable of responding to and/or transmitting messages using the CEBus protocol. The CEBus protocol is the underlying protocol for the messages that are routed throughout the integrated control network. Message routing is performed by a system manager that has no direct physical connection to the Controllable Devices. Rather, the system manager sends CEBus protocol messages to the Controllable Devices over standard powerlines. Within the system manager is stored the programming for the system level functions (i.e., house macros, light scenes, master clock, and the like) that determine which control commands are transmitted to the Controllable Devices residing on the network.
While integrated control networks do work for their intended purpose, they do suffer disadvantages. For example, integrated control network can require the use of controllers which respond to the CEBus messages to control the operation of Controllable Devices that do not directly support CEBus protocol messaging. To this end, the Controllable Devices are further required to be hard-wired to the controllers.
Accordingly, since control of conventional Controllable Devices can only be accomplished through the use of specialized devices and intricate hard-wiring, integrated control networks are not a practical solution to remote systems or elements at buildings for users who are cost conscious and/or not technically savvy.
There is a need for improved systems for remotely controlled Controllable devices that are internal or external at a building.